


Dinner, a movie, and a bunch of Skittles to the face

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Hayden is totally the Stiles, M/M, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden asks Liam out but it’s not for a date like he thought, it’s to spy on Brett and Mason’s first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner, a movie, and a bunch of Skittles to the face

Liam was a hundred percent freaking out.

Okay like 85% freaking out since he hadn’t gone all wolf boy yet but  _Jesus_.

He was sitting outside his house, on the front step trying to focus on the chill of the cement through his jeans rather than the sounds of his parents talking about him inside.

He couldn’t stay in the house a second longer to listen to them coo about Liam’s first date.  _How sweet_. He refused to have Hayden show up at his door to pick him up (he  _still_  didn’t have a car) and have them spill the beans.

It was bad enough that Mason was off somewhere on his own first date. Well his first date with Brett.  _Gross_. Mason was his best friend he should have been able to text message him and call him a hundred times to make sure he didn’t totally blow this.

Mason didn’t need the help, he’d been on dates before, this was Liam’s first ever and it was with, _Hayden Romero_ , HAYDEN. He still wasn’t completely sure she wasn’t just going to take him out into the wilderness and leave him there. If maybe this was some sort of bet or trick or revenge plot.

Sure they were okay now, but if he had learnt anything from his parents divorce was that women could hold onto that kind of thing for a lifetime. Sure nothing he had ever done had been as bad as his dad but still… Hayden was a vengeful sort of girl.

He pulls his cell phone out and stares at Mason’s contact information.

Mason and Brett had finally managed to get around to having a first date and Mason would kill him in his sleep if he interrupted him just to ask if he really thought that Hayden liked him. You know,  _like that_.

Hayden’s car pulls up to the curb and he rushes to the door before she has a chance to even turn the car off.

“Hey?” She smiles at him a little confused by his rush.

“Hey.” He puts his seatbelt on, his legs jumping nervously, he tries to dry his palms on his pants as discretely as possible, which being Liam isn’t all that discrete, “So where are we going again?” he asks watching his house get smaller in the side mirror as she drives away.

Hayden rubs her hands together at a stop light.

“We are going to Avec and then we are going to the old theatre down town to see _,I walk with a zombie_.” The smile on her face is far more devious then he’s seen it in a while.

“Avec? That French bistro?” He pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and stares into the practical abyss that was his funds. Honestly he expected like burgers and mini golf. His step dad gave him forty bucks for tonight. He most decidedly did not have French bistro money.

Plus Hayden didn’t even like that kind of food. He had heard her on several occasions call it froo froo.

“Yep.” She pop’s the ‘p’ and continues to drive.

Maybe he can just have water or something.

They arrive at the bistro shortly after and Hayden keeps looking at him strangely.

“What?” He finally asks.

“Why do you smell weird?”

“Weird how?” He grabs his shirt and smells it, it smells like detergent. She had to mean him. that  _he_ smelled strangely. Stress probably because he is freaking out. What is he going to do if she orders something expensive? What’s he going to do if they make him order something.

“Why are you so…” she scrunches up her face trying to pinpoint the emotion, “nervous?” she asks. She narrows her eyes at him for a moment.

“I’m not.” He lies and his heart is beating too fast for it to be true but she doesn’t call him out on it. She smothers a smile and grabs his arm, leading them up to the restaurant.

Hayden cranes around the hostess, looking for something, or someone?

“Good they aren’t here yet.” She whispers and turns back to the hostess who is looking at them like she  _knows_  Liam’s only got 41.70 in his wallet.

“Reservation?” She asks and Hayden seems to deflate.

“What?”

“Reservation?”

“Shit.”

“I’m sorry but we are all booked up tonight.”

“What about Talbot?” Hayden asks, peeking over the podium and looking at the reservation book.

“You’re not Brett.” The hostess tells her looking passed Hayden to Liam, “and neither are you so no you can’t have his table.”

“Hayden?” Liam calls trying to grab her elbow and pull her away but she just bats him off without looking.

“You have them inside? On a night like tonight? Oh no that won’t do.”

“Please stop looking at my stuff.”

“I’ll give you thirty bucks to place them outside on the patio.” Hayden tells her seriously.

“fifty.”

Hayden growls a little but turns to Liam, “Give me fifty bucks.”

“I don’t have fifty bucks.”

“What?”

“I have 41.70.”

“Give it.” She tells him her hand out to receive it.

It’s hit him pretty hard that this isn’t a date. This is a stake out, “If I give you all my money I can’t go to the movie.” Not that he really wants to if they are just going to spy on his best friend and his best frenemy.

“I’ll pay for your ticket, I just don’t have any cash. Come on Liam.” Hayden bounces impatiently and with a laboured sigh he hands over the 41.70.

The hostess takes the money begrudgingly but scribbles in her book and whatever she writes pleases Hayden.

“Come on lets get out of here before they see us. It’ll wreck the whole night.”

He isn’t so sure you could ruin a night like this any more than it had already been ruined. His first date was a complete bust. They weren’t on a date, she had never intended it to be a date, she probably just didn’t tell him because he had a habit of spilling, everything, to Mason.

She grabs his hand and pulls him down the street away from the restaurant, “Come on I bet we can find an ATM before they even get here.”

He grumbles but follows her until she’s taken out some money. They stand outside of the bank and he wonders how the night could get worse when Hayden grabs his hand again, “Do you smell that?”

Great does she smell disappointment on him now? Just what he needs.

“Hot dogs! Come on!” She takes off her hand still holding his as she runs down the block and around the corner to stop in front of a street vendor, “Two hot dogs please.” She tells the man happily and hands over some money.

They wander back to the restaurant eating their hot dogs, he’s so much happier to have a hot dog rather than trying to decipher some French menu.

They sit down on the curb across the street from the restaurant. Mason and Brett are already seated, outside thank god.

Hayden knocks her shoulder against his, she’s stuffing her dinner into her face, mustard on her hands and he smiles a little at her, knocking her shoe with his own.

“What are they saying?” She whispers, they’ll have to be careful if they don’t want Brett to catch them.

Liam feels kind of dirty doing this, Mason is going to be so upset when he finds out and of course he’ll find out what was the point in spying on them if they weren’t going to give him a hard time about it later. Hayden is looking at him expectantly, wiping mustard away from her mouth so he focuses on the pair across the street.

_'Why are you nervous?’_

_'Please tell me you are not smelling my emotional state’_ ,Mason is laughing nervously, he can smell it from here, Mason is nervous and it’s really not fair because he can smell it on Brett too.

There was no way that he’d tell him that though.

_“I’m nervous too.”_

He stands corrected.

_“Why on earth are you nervous?”_

_“I’ve been trying to ask you out for months, but life or death things keep happening. I’m so worried that Liam or Lori are going to show up and mess everything up.”_

_“We’d just save the day and try again.”_ ,Both Mason and Brett’s emotional state gets significantly better, that is if you don’t mind smelling sickly sweet affection.

He can’t see over the lattice blocking the table from view but he’s pretty sure they are holding hands.

“What’s happening?” Hayden asks leaning in close to him, “I only heard like half of that.”

He gives her a recap in-between bites of his hot dog.

“That’s sickening.” She whispers and he smothers his laugh because yeah, he thinks it’s sickening too.

_“Do you hear that?”_  Brett asks looking around and Hayden pulls him haphazardly behind a parked car.

_“I doubt it. I don’t exactly have super hearing.”_

_“Hmmm, it’s weird I thought I could hear Dunbar’s stupid laugh.”_

Hayden bites her hand to keep from laughing and Liam sends his claws into his palms in an attempt to stay fully human because he laugh was,  _not_ , stupid.

_“Be nice._ ” Mason’s voice is serious and when they move away from the car to look at them again Brett has his hands up in surrender _,“Don’t make me quote Spice Girls.”_

_“I better get with your friends?”_  Brett supplies and they both dissolve into laughter.

Mason and Brett talk happily about food and movies and the places Mason’s parents have taken him on vacation.

Mason orders for the both of them in French and Hayden wrinkles her noise and whispers, “What’s that smell?”

“Brett.”

“It smells… _private_.”

“Yeah. It’s arousal.”

“Gross.”

“No kidding.”

“Keep it in your pants Talbot.” Hayden whispers and they watch as Brett blushes and looks around again almost catching them once again.

“You’re going to get us caught.” but he honestly doesn’t mind all that much, he’s having a surprisingly good time playing spy with Hayden.

It’s a pretty uninteresting dinner as far as he can tell. Well to spy on at least. They chat happily while eating whatever it was that Mason had ordered for them, touching occasionally, and sending a flood of embarrassing hormones out into the world for them to choke on while they eat off each others plates.

_“We should get going.”_

They notice that Brett pushes Mason’s hand away when he reaches for the bill.

_“Where are we going anyway?”_

_“Secret.”_

“He doesn’t know?” Liam turns back to Hayden as they get up from the curb and walk as nonchalantly as possible around the corner to her car.

“Nope.”

“How do you know?”

“I spoke with a Lori Talbot the other day after a soccer scrimmage. Now shush and get in the car before we get caught.“

The movie theatre is busy. Busy enough for their scents and voices to get lost in the crowd as long as they’re careful. Liam is even able to pretend for a few minutes that they are on a date.

Sure he’d never pick this movie and he’s pretty sure Hayden wouldn’t either but its nice. Standing close to each other, voices soft talking popcorn versus skittles.

"What! I love this movie!” Mason’s voice bursts excitedly from the crowd a head of them. If he gets on his tip toes he can see Brett looking down at Mason a stupid grin on his face.

“This is the best! You are great!”

He looks over at Hayden who is fake gagging. She drops her hand and it grazes against his and he can hear her heart skip and wonders if she can hear his as well.

They get to the box office and Hayden pays for their tickets and after carefully acquiring a bag of sour skittles three people back from Brett and Mason they make their way into the dimly lit theatre.

Liam veers off early, grabbing Hayden’s hand and pulling her into the back row. Centre. He’s seen enough movies with Mason to know exactly where he’ll sit.

He will sit as exactly center as possible. One time they had even sat one in front of each other because some middle aged guy refused to move and make room for him.

“I hope the movies good.” He tells Hayden ripping into the bag of candy.

“We’re not here for the movie…” She tells him putting her feet up on her seat and moving so she can see Brett and Mason through the heads of the people in front of them.

“Nothing is going to happen during the movie.”

There’s a certainty in his voice that causes her to look at him, “How do you know that?”

“Mason doesn’t even like talking during movies  _at his house_. If Brett talks during this, there probably won’t be a second date.”

“Hmm.”

He looks up at them and Mason’s voice is full of excitement and affection as he tells Brett about movie trivia.

Brett seems genuinely interested in the factoids so he’ll give him that at least. They are leaning in to each other and he can see that one of them has pushed the arm rest away so they can sit closer.

They aren’t using theirs either but it wasn’t nearly as romantic when Hayden rolled her eyes at Mason’s enthusiasm and popped a handful of skittles into her mouth.

The lights go out and he watches intently as Brett makes to say something else.

He seems to remember something and pulls back silent.

_Shit_.

He heard him talk about how Mason hated movie talkers. It’s too bad, that would have been such an easy way to get Brett out of the picture.

He finds himself smiling at the fact that Mason keeps turning to watch Brett watch the movie. It’s silly but actually kind of sweet and said a lot about how much Mason must have liked Brett.

He’d never seen anyone force Mason’s attention away from _I walk with a zombie._

His eyes pull to the screen for awhile until Hayden’s elbow smashes him in the ribs. Liam narrows his eyes to look at her but she’s pointing dramatically in front of them.

He follows her frantic pointing and his heart stops.

_Jesus Christ!_

Brett has caught Mason looking at him and he’s moving in close to kiss him.

Panicked he takes a handful of skittles and throws them at Brett’s head. He didn’t want to see that. No one wanted to see that!

“Oh my god what did you do!” Hayden hisses grabbing him by the elbow and pulling him down onto the floor.

“I don’t know I panicked.”

The floor is sticky and she’s glaring at him but their faces are so close together and when he looks down at her mouth he can hear her heart start hammering wildly.

He holds his breath and leans into her only to be pulled quickly away from her by the back of his shirt.

“I don’t think so you little shit.” Brett is glaring at him from the row in front of them, Mason is turned all the way around in his seat watching them, “cockblocking son of a-”

“Put him down please.”Mason asks his tone tired. Brett clenches his jaw but drops the back of Liam’s shirt.

“I know it was you that threw candy at me.”

“You can’t prove anything.” Hayden tells him and he can hear the sound of skittles skittering across the floor as she pushes the bag under her seat with her foot. Man she is the best. It’s so obvious to everyone around them that he did it but the look on her face was so fierce it was as if she’d go to the mat over it.

“Sit down Brett.” He tells him with a smug look and for a moment Brett’s control seems to slip and he can almost see him repeating that mantra Satomi’s pack was all about. There is a general consensus from the rest of the audience so Brett goes back to his seat seething.

Brett doesn’t try and kiss Mason again, he doesn’t even look at him again until the movie is finished and the lights come back up in the theatre.

“Should we wait for them?” Liam asks but Hayden is already moving. He follows her out of the theatre, settles next to her against the old brick wall and they wait as the people filter out into the darkness.

“It’s fine-”

“It’s not fine-” Brett sounds so frustrated and upset that he almost feels bad for throwing stuff at him.

“I had a great time with you.” Mason tells him quietly and he wishes he couldn’t hear him. Mason’s voice is low and private, it’s a whisper and he can feel Brett’s gross feelings from here.

Judging by the roll of Hayden’s eyes so can she.

They come out of the theatre holding hands but Hayden jumps in between them and links her arm with Mason.

“What? Seriously!” Brett stands there for a moment arms raised. Mason looks back at him and shrugs.

Liam falls into step with Brett as they follow Mason and Hayden back towards the parkade.

Hayden and Mason are laughing happily about French food and using all of Liam’s money to bribe the hostess. Hayden gushes about how sweet it was that Brett kept the movie a secret and Mason flushes when she asks what they talked about on the car ride.

“I hate you so much Dunbar.” Brett hisses under his breath so that Mason can’t pick the words out.

“I didn’t know that’s what we were doing tonight. Not everything is about you.”

Brett stops stalk still for a moment before laughter bursts out if him and everyone turns to look at him. Liam can feel himself get angry and flushed because he knows that he’s laughing at him.

“What?” Mason asks smiling and Brett pulls himself together long enough to speak.

“Liam thought they were on a date.  _Oh man,_  you were just used for your supernatural spy skills.” Brett drapes an arm over Liam’s shoulders and he pushes him so violently away that his eyes flash gold and his mouth feels sharp.

“That’s ridiculous.” Hayden waves all of this off, turning Mason and herself away from them, “Obviously if Liam and I were going on a date we’d go for burgers and mini golf.”

It makes him oddly happy that she thinks their first date should be the same thing he does. It’s like she’s just proving that they are so compatible.

They separate in the parkade, Hayden had parked a few floors above them.

They are walking quietly to the car when Hayden speaks up, “I feel a little bad for ruining their date.”

“Don’t.”

Hayden turned to him and put a hand defiantly on her hip, “Just because he isn’t your favourite person Liam doesn’t mean that they don’t work really well together.”

Liam suppresses a smile and Hayden falters at it.

“What?”

“They are doing just fine.”

“What are you talking about.”

“Can’t you hear them? Few floors down making out?”

Hayden listens really hard for a moment before she blushes and tries to shake the sounds out of her head.

“Gross.”

“Yeah lets get out of here.” They drive away as quickly as possible because Brett seems to be making up for a lot of lost make out time and there are a few noises he never wants to hear come out of his best friends mouth and Brett was making all of them happen.

A couple days later when Liam asks Hayden if she’d like to play some mini golf with him on Saturday she smiles knowing exactly what he’s asking and agrees.

The moment after he tells Mason she said yes he’s on the phone inviting Brett out on a date on the opposite side of town from the mini golf course.


End file.
